And I'll Take This Empty Frame
by lulllaby
Summary: Through all the trouble he had been in he had never been alone.


**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own Johnny, Jay, Sean, or anything Degrassi related. If I did there would be a lot of characters that just don't exist. Like Emma. And A lot of odd pairings as well.

Also, if I messed anything up let me know politely please. I am human and I do make honest mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>SO TAKE THIS PHOTOGRAPH, AND I'LL TAKE THIS EMPTY FRAME.<strong>

Johnny wasn't sure how much longer he could do this, this whole relationship thing with Jay. He knew Jay didn't love him anymore, at least not like he used to. He could see it in the way Jay acted around him now, he could just feel it in his bones.

He didn't look at Johnny anymore, not really anyways, he only told Johnny he loved him when Johnny said it first, he was always distracted now too, but the real kicker, the real reason Johnny knew Jay didn't love him anymore (Well, the one he would admit to anyways.), was that Jay never wanted to be around him anymore. The things they _always_ used to do together, the ones they did so much they were almost tradition, they didn't happen anymore. Ever.

Jay would never sit on the couch and cuddle with him to watch a movie every Friday night anymore, he would never lay in be with Johnny all day doing nothing anymore, and they never went out on dates anymore. Those stopped a month or so ago. And as much as Johnny didn't want to admit it, it hurt. He loves Jay, really loves him, and Jay just threw it back in his face.

The real reason Johnny knows this? The really, real reason? Well that would be Sean. But this was the reason that Johnny would never acknowledge. He knew Jay didn't love him anymore, but he refused to believe that Jay would cheat on him. He would at least have the decency to break up with Johnny first, right? Right? Maybe.

Jay always told Johnny that he and Sean were just friends, that they were just catching up from when Sean was in Wasaga. Johnny knew the real truth, oh boy did Johnny know the real truth. He had once seen Jay and Sean "catching up", not that they knew of course, they were too busy trying to get into each others pants on Jay's couch.

Johnny supposed he should have known this would happen eventually, after all they knew each other way before Johnny had even heard of Jay. He just wished Jay would have broken up with him or something before he cheated, but that didn't mean Johnny would break up with him. He should, he really should, he needs to, but he can't. Johnny's too afraid of being alone now, with his parents gone, and his friends having gotten rid of him when they found out his sexuality, Jay was all he had left. Sure it was a weak excuse, but Johnny had never been alone before.

Through all the trouble he had been in he had never been alone. Before, when his dad got sent to jail, his mom had been there, telling him it was going to be ok. Letting him know he wasn't the only one deal with it, that he wasn't alone. When his mom had passed from breast cancer, his friends had been there, even if they didn't know it. They kept him from thinking about it too much, from letting it eat him alive. When Johnny had most of Degrassi hating him, just for being next to Drake when he killed that one kid, it hurt, but with his friends he had no reason to let go of his tough facade. After all, it would just ruin his rep with his friends, and when his friends dumped him because they found out that he was gay? Well Jay had been standing right next to the group when it happened, he saved Johnny from his own friends. Stopped them from giving Johnny the beating of a lifetime. Jay was gone now though, and he wasn't sure how to cope now, no one was helping him this time.

For now he would wait, he would stay. At least until he had either a somewhat stable life, or until Jay broke up with him. He was too hurt and confused to do anything else for now. He didn't understand why Jay was doing this, what did Sean have that he didn't? He also knew that those questions would get him nowhere, and he should leave Jay, really he should, Jay was never going to leave Sean, he could tell by how Jay looked at him, but Johnny didn't want to be the reason he was alone by himself. He didn't want to make himself lonely on purpose.

Jay would be with Sean and Johnny would pretend to be with Jay, that was all there was to it. Johnny knew Jay was done with their relationship, and without ever hearing a word about it from the man himself, Johnny knew Jay was never really his in the first place.


End file.
